Something About Us
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: AU, RoxasKairi; It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one. But there's something about us, I want to say - cause there's something between us, anyway. -1shot-


**Something About Us**

Roxas didn't really want to admit it at first.

He didn't like feeling gushy about some girl, especially about a girl who he had never met before. He didn't understand this feeling, like how his heart would swell in his chest whenever he laid eyes on her, or how he could listen to her voice all day long.

No, Roxas definitely didn't understand that ridiculous feeling one bit.

This was only her first year attending this school, and she had already made friends with the entire sophomore class. Roxas barely knew anyone outside of his tightly knit group and never cared to learn.  
>Roxas was labeled an outcast, just like his friends since middle school, and he had originally planned to keep it that way.<p>

They had English together. Roxas sat on the other side of the room, but he could sometimes catch a glance of her fixing her bright red hair behind her ear or adjusting the small, square glasses on her nose. He would begin to audibly sigh, but then catch himself – and save himself from an awkward staring contest with everyone turned in their chairs, and their eyes on him.

"Hey."

She had said to him, in the beginning of the year. Roxas looked up from his Dan Brown book for a moment and almost gasped.

She held up a paperback version of his book delicately in her small hands and chuckled. "We're reading the same book; I guess that makes us project buddies, right?"

Roxas nodded almost a little too excitedly before she sat down and introduced herself. He was sort of tongue tied for the few short minutes it took for the project groups to assemble and that was it; they rarely interacted during class after the projects were completed and turned in a few weeks later.

She was exactly like all the popular girls Roxas hated, but so much different at the same time.

She was a choir kid, Roxas learned from the little time they spoke. She liked cats over dogs, singing over drawing (because that was her sister's thing), and she wanted to be conservationist when she grew up.

She wasn't just beautiful, Roxas would tell himself. She was amazing, and she would never go for a guy like him.

Hayner knew him better than the rest of the group because he would always realize it when Roxas was pining hopelessly. "You're like a fuckin' puppy or something; go over there," To this he pointed to her from across the quad, "Tell her you wanna jump her bones and her mouth will pop open so fast, it'll make your head spin. Chicks dig dirty talk."

Roxas only shook his head and stopped listening to the blond next to him.

"Too bad, though; I hear she's dating the quarterback anyways. What's his name?"

Roxas completely tuned him out after that.

The next time she talked to him, they were at one of the many high school dances.

Well, outside the dance – Roxas and his friends were drinking vodka from paper bags beside the gym and cafeteria. Roxas was just about to take his first sip before she came around the corner and offered a hello to the group, all of which had suddenly fallen very silent.

"Um, Roxas? Can I talk to you?"

She asked, her voice echoing gently in the nook between the two buildings. The only sound was the bass from inside the gym.

Roxas handed the paper bag to Olette before walking up to her nervously. He suddenly felt ridiculous in his black suit and green tie; utterly, irretrievably ridiculous.

She only smiled when he walked up. He couldn't help but notice her floral summer dress as he caught up with her, scratching his head nervously.

She led him around to the gym entrance and stopped before taking a deep sigh, and trying to avoid his eyes.

"So I kind of have a favor to ask…"

Roxas nodded. He felt his palms go clammy and _Oh God, now she'll hate me forever because I'm going to stain her dress – _

"Will you, uh… Maybe, I don't know, dance with me, or something?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He hadn't meant to make it so obvious.

"Okay, I know, sorry, this was a bad idea. I mean… Terra's being such an asshole right now, and if I weren't wearing heels I would wipe the floor with him at football in a heartbeat, but – "

Roxas swooned at the thought of her loving sports.

" – I don't know. No one will dance with me. They're all off doing the nasty in weird places and they all ditched me, so…"

Roxas smiled. He noticed two hairpins pulling back one side of auburn hair, both of them glinting in what little light was left of the evening. He noticed her light makeup, which she definitely didn't need anyway, and her painted fingernails, and the small silver chain she wore around her neck and knew that his moment had come.

She was just about to apologize ad turn back inside when she felt him gently grab her wrist. She looked up at him, and after quickly getting over the feeling of his legs turning to jelly, he nodded.

Her hands were unbearably soft – Roxas felt like his calloused hands would easily scratch her and make her never even _look_in his general direction ever again. He noticed this just as they walked into the lightshow that was the high school gym; the streamers were already coming off and the balloons were deflating, but still there were people dancing and laughing. Roxas didn't remember any of their names.

She led him around cliques of people and finally settled somewhere off to the side. She took no time before her body began to move to the song booming from the loudspeakers, at first beginning simple, still a small smile on her lips and her eyes still on his.

Roxas admired her for a long moment, standing in front of her with a stupid grin on his face, before he felt her hands in his as she tried to get him to move.

And then Roxas regrettably remembered that he didn't know how to dance. He didn't. Fucking. Know. How to _dance. _

Roxas kept his panic minimal when a slower beat came over the loudspeakers and the room stopped its chaos of flailing limbs and became ordered in pairs of two.

She came closer to him, still a smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her feet slowly shifted around his. He gulped inaudibly, realizing that this wasn't so hard after all, and slipping his hands cautiously onto her hips.

It was some kind of 311 song. He tried to remember the name before he caught sight of her eyes on his. His stomach was suddenly in his throat when he realized he didn't know what to do. He licked his lips, about ready to say something along the lines of _Do you remember the name of this song?_when he felt her hand thread softly through his hair. He resisted the urge to sigh pathetically and become a boneless heap on the hardwood floor.

She kept her eyes locked with his. "Do you feel something? I mean, between us…"

Hayner would jump in here with some kind of boner joke, but Roxas mentally stuffed the boy's face into a tub of water until the bubbles stopped and kept screaming _Shutupshutupshutup!_

He blinked before she continued, hesitantly. "It's like… There's something… _Right_ about us."

Roxas felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile. He sucked in a breath to say something, but was cut off short when she had reached up and pressed their lips together.

Roxas stopped moving his feet and took his hands off of her waist for a moment. His whole body stiffened suddenly, and he couldn't make it listen to his brain as it shouted _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? FUCKING MOVE! GUH! _

His eyes slipped closed after a long moment. Her lips began moving against his, urging his to move with them. His shoulders finally relaxed, allowing his head to tilt and deepen the kiss and his hands to settle again on her slim waist.

Her hand moved from his hair to the back of his neck, sending shivers rolling down his spine. He hesitantly let his tongue run across her lip, ad she made small noise before letting him enter.

Roxas was suddenly aware of four hundred pairs of eyes on him. She must have felt it too, because suddenly she pulled away, trying to hide the redness painted across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I needed to, uh…test a theory." She offered as the slow song ended and another one began.  
>Roxas ran his hand over the side of her hair without the hairpins, and swept it behind her ear. Her eyes avoided his while an even bigger smile crept up on her face and her blush deepened.<p>

She started to move again to the beat of this new song, and Roxas moved along with her. For a minute, he didn't care that all eyes were on him and this girl. He didn't care that she was dating that jockstrap of a quarterback, and he really couldn't care less about what his friends would think. All they needed was this moment, and Roxas was going to take it.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R Because Daft Punk changed your life? 3


End file.
